


Heart in the Night

by RainbowSerenity



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Canon Compliant, Chapter 13, Character Death, Episode Prompto, M/M, So much angst, spoiler alert?, uhhh, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSerenity/pseuds/RainbowSerenity
Summary: The night has come, and the land is dark. The world is at stake and everything has been turned upside down. It's the wrong time to lay their hearts on the line......but is there ever really a right time for these things?





	Heart in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaithdynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaithdynn/gifts).



> Here's a bit of a confession: I'm not a HUUUGE Promptis fan - I like the ship way better than certain canon ones (ahem), but it wasn't something I thought I'd ever write fic for, you know?
> 
> And then my lovely friend Jenn had to go and be awesome and do a bunch of incredibly sweet things for me. She adores this ship, so I'm all, HEY, I'll write a fic as a thank you! It's the least I could do!
> 
> I'm usually the queen of fluff, so I tried, but this came out pretty angsty. Oops.
> 
> I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY ANYWAY

“Uh huh. Ever at your side.”

Though he'd later thought that the words sounded silly coming from him and were way better suited to someone like Luna, Prompto was secretly pleased that Noctis was taking them to heart. Maybe it was just to make up for this whole ordeal, but Noct seemed reluctant to physically leave his side at all.

Prompto couldn't say he minded a bit.

It was almost _weird_ for the four of them to be bunking down in this place, like it was some ordinary hotel and any second they were going to take out their phones and play King's Knight, but the whole evening had a strangely somber air to it. Prompto assumed it was because everyone, including him, had been worried about Noct, and they were all too exhausted to do more than have a subdued conversation.

When it came time to sleep, there was this weird pause before Gladio tapped Ignis's arm and the two of them stood. “We'll bunker down in the room next door,” Gladio said.

Prompto glanced around in confusion – there wer e two sets of bunks in the room, obviously enough for all of them. “Huh? Why?”

“May as well, since we have the space,” Ignis replied. With the help of his cane and Gladio's guidance, he maneuvered himself out the door, only pausing slightly to touch Noctis's shoulder. Throughout all of this, Noct didn't say a word and just kept staring into space.

It wasn't until the other two had left and there was the echo of the door closing that Prompto let out a nervous laugh. “I guess I don't have to call top bunk if I don't have to fight anyone for it.”

Noctis didn't reply.

“Then again, I guess I would've gotten it anyway, since Iggy needs the bottom and Gladio - ”

“I'm sorry.”

Prompto shut his mouth, his gaze darting right to Noctis. “What?”

“I'm sorry,” Noctis echoed, finally looking Prompto in the eye. “I'm sorry if I made you feel like...like you weren't worthy. For kicking you off the train.” He winced as he said that, as though even the memory was painful. “And I'm sorry for not finding you sooner.”

“Noct...” Some emotion he couldn't quite put his finger on rippled straight to his heart. Prompto swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and hesitantly moved to sit beside the prince on one of the beds. “You don't need to apologize.”

“Of course I do.”

“Nah. I mean, I know you weren't yourself on the train.” As painful as it had been to think about, after all that reassurance from Aranea, he _knew_ that the real Noctis wouldn't have treated him so unforgivingly. “And...I kinda went through some stuff of my own. You know, while you guys were looking for me.” Noctis glanced up curiously at this, but Prompto continued, “Plus, you said so yourself that you were worried about me. That's...that's all I needed to hear.”

The two of them fell into a contemplative silence. It reminded him a bit of the sort of quiet that would fall on them in the car, Prompto thought. Familiar. Easy.

It was Noctis who broke it with a sigh. “I wish...I knew what was going to happen.”

Prompto looked at him, a strange softness in his gaze.  They all knew the fate that would befall the true King, but he knew that wasn't what Noctis was talking about.

“We'll all be okay,” he murmured. “I'll make sure of it. I'm one of the guys, remember?”

“I know.” Noctis managed a little smile, but it faded in lieu of his next words. “What I mean is...I wish I knew what was going to happen between now and then.” He stared at his hands, and for the first time, Prompto noticed the ring on Noctis's finger.

His heart sank.

Still, he had to keep their spirits up. That was his job.

Right?

“There's still time,” Prompto said, nudging Noct's shoulder with his own and not moving away. “Maybe not a lot, but if there's anything you want to do before we take back the crystal...”

Noctis didn't answer right away, but instead gently reached out and let his fingers rest on Prompto's arm. The pads of them lightly traced the barcode that marked him as an MT. Prompto couldn't surpress the shiver that went down his spine, and the shaky breath he let out made Noct's hand pause its movements.

It was in that moment that Prompto knew that there was something he needed to say, that they  _both_ wanted to say.

But he also knew that it wouldn't come from either of their lips. Not now.

Not like this.

Instead, Noctis lifted his gaze so that their eyes met. “Would you...stay with me tonight?”

Prompto vaguely wondered if this was why Gladio and Ignis had gone to the other room, if they'd somehow known this was coming, but he didn't care. He chuckled and flipped his hand so that his and Noctis's palms were touching and laced their fingers together so that he could tug them both down onto the bed.  It was hardly fit for a prince, but neither of them cared.

“What'd I tell you?” Prompto murmured as they settled onto the lumpy mattress together, curled up protectively around each other. “Ever at your side.”

–

All he'd thought about for the past ten years was that he  _should_ have said it back then. Even if the timing was all wrong, it was better than waiting until the end.

But now they had no choice.

Ten years had calmed him somewhat, but it hadn't changed his heart. For awhile there, he'd wondered if he'd been wishing and praying for a miracle that would never happen, for someone who would never come back to them.

Though if he allowed himself an incredibly selfish thought, he almost wished that Noctis  _hadn't_ come back to them. To him.

At least then, there would still be a chance.

Strangely, that last camping trip – he couldn't say 'night' since 'nighttime' no longer had any meaning – felt similar to that evening a decade ago. Ignis and Gladio had excused themselves to the tent, and Prompto was alone with Noctis.

They'd all said everything that needed to be said. Had Noctis decided to go back to Insomia right now and do what needed to be done, Prompto knew he'd be okay with it. Well, okay as he  _could_ be.

But they still had a little bit of time, before the battles and the pain and the hope of dawn.

For awhile, they sat side by side, their chairs pushed together as they stared at the fire. It was the only light they had – the moonlight was hidden by clouds. Prompto had no idea how much time passed before he dared to look at Noctis.

The calmness in his expression  _hurt._ He hadn't been kidding when he said that he'd made his peace.

Almost as though he knew he was being stared at, Noctis reached over and gently rested his fingertips on Prompto's arm.

Right over the barcode.

Just like all those years ago, Prompto swallowed the suddenly lump in his throat, the touch sending a familiar shiver down his spine. Maybe this would be all they'd get, but damnit, at least it was  _something._

He had no idea how much time passed. Honestly, over the years, it'd pretty much lost all meaning when the sun didn't rise. Hours, minutes, days – it all just bled into nothingness.

Or in this case, it faded into contentment.

It was Noctis who broke the silence. “Do you remember when we first met?”

The question threw him for such a loop that Prompto was quiet for a full minute before it even registered, and even then, he wondered which version Noctis meant..or even remembered. “You mean at school?”

“Yeah. When you tripped and I helped you up.”

Prompto felt his face turn hot. Of course, he'd found out a decade ago why his childhood had been the way it was, but still, he didn't really prefer to think of a time before Noct. “I remember.”

“I always thought it was weird you waited so long to talk to me after that.” Noctis shook his head lightly, a faint smile quirking the corners of his lips. “I don't think I realized how much I needed someone like you until you showed up again.”

“I wanted to be better for you.” Prompto flipped his hand over so that their palms touched, and their fingers laced together instinctively. “Worthy of you, I guess.” He sighed. “That feeling didn't go away for ages. I...I'm still not sure if it has.”

“What are you talking about?”

The sharp tone of voice made Prompto look up from where he'd been gazing at their joined hands, only to meet Noctis' eyes. His heart thudded loudly as he sucked in a quiet, trembling breath.

He'd never thought of Noctis as the prince, or royalty at all, really. It'd always seemed more like a job than a title.

But the look in his eyes now was...commanding. Soft and firm at once. Regal.  _Loving._

Prompto knew without a doubt that he was looking a true King.

And no matter what he said, a pauper wasn't worthy.

Noctis continued as though he could read Prompto's thoughts. “Nothing would be the same without you.  _I_ wouldn't the same without you. I'm not even sure if I would've made my peace without you.”

“Why?” Prompto asked lightly, trying in vain to joke around a little, lest he start crying. “Because you didn't want to be around me?”

“No.” Noctis lifted his free hand and Prompto felt his breath catch when those fingers cupped his face. “Because you were the heart that kept us going. That kept _me_ going.” They unconsciously leaned in closer. “Because you showed me how to live life, instead of just doing my duty. Because I - ”

Prompto abruptly closed the remaining space between them, effectively cutting off the rest of Noct's words with his lips.

After all this time, this still wasn't the way he wanted to hear it. Not at the end. Not like this.

But at least now, they could carry the memory of this one last night with them.

–

He was the last one to salute his King before Noctis walked tall into the throne room.

And he knew, when dawn had finally come, that his heart was forever with the night.

**Author's Note:**

> um
> 
> sorry? :D
> 
> I'm over on [tumblr](http://rainbowserenity.tumblr.com) if you wanna cry about sad FF endings with me...or STAAAND BY MEEE....


End file.
